The Next Generation's Sorting
by heather2408
Summary: September 1st 2019. A date well known. A date on which history was made. A date where some teachers won, and some lost. Follow the story of the sorting of the next generation and see how 13 very different children all ended up in the same house...
1. September 1st 2019

Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic, I've always read them and thought I would have a go at writing one!

Discaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own, never have owned and never will own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The date was September 1st 2019, and the last of the Potter Weasley Clan were walking through the door. Little did Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley know how much was resting upon them, were they going to round it off? Was Gryffindor going to have the complete set? Throughout the years bets had been made as to whether everyone of the 13 children would make it and if not, who would be the one to break it. Of course they knew of the children's talents, of Rose Weasley who no doubt took after her mother and was if possible, even smarter, and some thought that she was a definite Ravenclaw. Others thought that Hugo Weasley was a sure bet for a Hufflepuff, and he spent seven years trying to prove his worth in Gryffindor, and no one could deny when it came down to it that he belonged there. So it all came down to this, fingers were crossed, galleons were left on the table as the hat was place on little Hugo Weasley's head to hear it cry…<p>

* * *

><p>So I know its a very short, quick intro but please read and review! Thank you :)<p> 


	2. Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy Lupin – 2009<strong>

Teddy Lupin filed into the Great Hall with all the other nervous first years, tripping over his robes as he marvelled at the sky above him. A few older girls giggled at him causing his hair to turn red with embarrassment, before turning back to its usual turquoise. The students around him gasped and started whispering. _Great, _he thought, _Day 1 and I'm a freak already. Just perfect. _Ignoring the stares and murmurs he focused on listening to the hat's song, but it wasn't long before he switched off and looked around the hall. He knew the stories and knew what happened here over 9 years ago, he knew that this is where his parents were brought after they gave up their lives in The Final Battle. He knew that this is where Harry had defeated Voldemort. He was so absorbed in these thoughts, that he didn't hear his name being called. The professor had to call it twice before he registered.

'Lupin, Ted'

_Oh well isn't this just bloody fantastic. Not only am I known as the freak that can change his hair but I am now the stupid little first year that doesn't pay any attention whatsoever. _He thought as the tatty old hat was shoved onto his head rather forcefully.

**Ahh a Lupin; didn't think I'd be seeing any more of you…  
><strong>_What? Who said that?  
><em>**It's me the sorting hat; now let me have a little explore in your little head. Hmmm….  
><strong>_What? What is it?  
><em>**Well you are very inquisitive that's for sure….oh and a thirst for knowledge here. Let's see, you're quite mischievous aren't you, oh and cunning….very loyal, just like your mother.  
><strong>_So it seems I'm a perfect fit for Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Hufflepuff….  
><em>**Oh and cheeky! Never in my hundreds of years have I met a student to talk back to me…quite brave considering I'm deciding your fate for the next few years! And you didn't seem to be disappointed with any of them! Why's that I wonder?  
><strong>_Well Grandpa was in Ravenclaw and Gran was in Slytherin and Mum was in Hufflepuff and Dad was in Gryffindor….there's a bit of each house in me so I belong anywhere, and I'll still be Teddy….  
><em>**You are a very intriguing little boy Teddy, and all rounder as you say, that's why it will have to be  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<strong>

And so Teddy threw the hat off revealing scarlet and gold hair and ran over to his cheering house table, where he felt he truly belonged.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please! :)<p> 


	3. Victoire Weasley

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter :(

* * *

><p><strong>Victoire Weasley – 2011<strong>

Little Victoire Weasley scanned the hall looking for her best friend Teddy Lupin whilst nervously twiddling her blonde hair around her finger. She caught his eye and he grinned and winked whilst patting a seat next to him and suddenly she knew she would be fine because Teddy knew and Teddy was always right. As she waited tapping her foot and getting more and more impatient she cursed her family. _Why do we have to be the Weasleys? Is it really that difficult to has a last name beginning with A? Eurgh. _She thought. As she groaned again the boy standing next to her turned and snapped 'Seriously? Can you, like, shut up?'

Victoire was just about to tell the boy that she would shut up as long as he went and threw himself off the highest tower. NO ONE talks to Victoire Apolline Weasley like that and gets away with it when his name was called.

'Troughton, Declan' was sat on the stool and Victoire began to think _T, U, V, W….It's nearly me! Oh god..._When all of a sudden the hat roared 'GRYFFINDOR!' _Are you serious? DECLAN TROUGHTON IS IN MY HOUSE? No that can't be right, I will not put up with that…._

'Weasley, Victoire'

Victoire walked up to the stool but not before taking a glance at Teddy who smiled in encouragement and grabbed the hat and shoved it on her head.

**Boo!  
><strong>_Can't scare me ,Teddy's told me all about you…  
><em>**Oh Teddy Lupin?  
><strong>_Yup. He's my best friend, now let's hurry this along and sort me into Gryffindor where we both know I'll end up.  
><em>**Oh and why's that?  
><strong>_Everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor, except Mama of course but she was a Twiwizard Champion. It's in my blood.  
><em>**Well let my just have a look, well, well, brains and beauty Miss Wealsey, very clever, very determined….attributes of a Ravenclaw…  
><strong>_Nope. Aunt Hermione was even cleverer than me and she ended up in Gryffindor….think again.  
><em>**Very loyal, will always defend your family and friends at any cost…a true Hufflepuff  
><strong>_Honestly? I think you'll find every one of the Weasleys has those qualities and they ALL ended up in Gryffindor. Hurry this up I'm getting bored!  
><em>**Well, well, well, I think you'll make a perfect Slytherin….  
><strong>_DON'T YOU DARE!  
><em>**Just kidding….  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<strong>

And so Victoire took off running to Teddy and the seat that she always knew she would occupy, not before she stopped to glare at Declan Troughton of course.

* * *

><p>You know what to do...read and review :)<p> 


	4. Dominique Weasley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique Weasley – 2014<strong>

Ever since Dominique was little she wanted to be just like her sister Victoire, but she never quite managed to get it right. She wasn't as pretty or as clever or as well behaved but now she had hit 11 and was on her way to Hogwarts she decided that she was going to be the perfect little sister. A junior Victoire. So as she strode into the Great Hall perfecting the walk her sister does she glanced over at Victoire who was chatting animatedly to Teddy and decided to copy the signature Victoire move; twirling you silvery blond hair around your finger. As Dominique twisted her strawberry blond hair around her finger she managed to get it all tangled and decided to abandon this idea. She stood as Victoire would and prayed her sister would pay enough attention to look over and wave at her. She continued to rock on the balls of her feet and sigh when a boy no taller than her turned to her 'Kindly stop doing that before I hit you!'  
>Now if you thought Victoire's temper was bad, she had nothing on Dominique.<br>'Excuse me, just who do you think you are?'  
>'I'm Alex Troughton, and you are?'<br>'You're a Troughton? I'm Dominique Weasley and I've heard all about your family from my older sister Victoire'  
>'Victoire? Yeah I know the name. My brother hates her, and so it makes sense that I should hate you too so just stand still like a good little girl okay?'<br>At this point Dominique lost her temper, with a few of Uncle Ron's choice swear words and a shove or two before Alex Troughton was called up to the hat and announced a Gryffindor.

'Weasley, Dominique'

Eagerly running up to the stool, she shoved the hat on and began to listen, she had been prepared for it by Victoire of course.  
><strong>Another Weasley eh?<br>**_Yup, and there be a lot more to come, so don't even bother to begin to complain.  
><em>**Wow, that's quite a temper you've got. Now let's see, hmmm clever…  
><strong>_Not as clever as Victoire though.  
><em>**Ah yes, I remember, fascinating young girl….  
><strong>_She's the best; I want to be just like her.  
><em>**Well, well, well, you're a follower then? Not a leader like a true Gryffindor…  
><strong>_I am a Gryffindor through and through! Just the other day I lead my team to victory in the annual Potter-Weasley Quidditch Game.  
><em>**I see. You're quite mischievous as well; it seems you're not as alike to Victoire as you think….  
><strong>_I suppose…  
><em>**But you'd hate it if you weren't in the same house as her?  
><strong>_To tell you the truth I hadn't though much of it because it won't happen!  
><em>**Ahh, well it seems to me that you are a confident, loyal, clever young girl a perfect….  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<strong>

And so Dominique ran off to be congratulated by Teddy and her sister, when she made herself a promise to be more like herself and less like Victoire all thanks to the hat.

* * *

><p>The button's right there! Review please!<p> 


	5. Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: Still no closer to owning Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly Weasley – 2014<strong>

11 year old Molly Weasley was exactly like her father, hard working, determined, a stickler for rules and occasionally a bit of a prat, just like her father. However all it took was her 7 year old sister to say 'Molly, you're not Daddy' and she was brought right back down to earth. You could say she was a young Hermione Weasley. Molly preferred that comparison. And when she walked through the doors to the Great Hall she thought to herself; _in 6 years I am going to be just like Daddy and be Head Girl, I know it. _Yes, she very much was like her father. And she wanted to make him proud and she knew she'd do that by being a Gryffindor girl. As she stood next to Dominique she nervously thought about what she would have to say to her father if she was not put n the house she so longed to be in when her thoughts were interrupted by her cousin fighting with another student.

'Dominique, behave!' she hissed although her cousin paid no attention to her. _Merlin's sake, if Dominique gets me in trouble on my first day I will have her head!_ She thought as she watched her cousin become a Gryffindor,

'Weasley, Molly'

**I haven't heard that name in a while. Now let me have a little look inside your mind….ah yes.  
><strong>_What?  
><em>**You are very like your father.  
><strong>_Tell me something I don't know.  
><em>**Yes, very keen to prove yourself, with h****igh goals and a sharp mind, no doubt about it, and there is definitely a drive to work here….so like your father.  
><strong>_Gryffindor then?  
><em>**Hmmm I think not, there is something missing…  
><strong>_Something missing? Just perfect. So I'm not going to be in Gryffindor? Well guess I'll start practicing my letter to Daddy now…  
><em>**Ah there it is!  
><strong>_What?  
><em>**That courage. You understood that you weren't going to be in Gryffindor like you father and took it very well! I knew you were worried about that but when you faced up to your greatest fear and began to think how you would tell your father you showed immense courage. Molly Weasley, you are a true…  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<strong>

And so Molly Weasley took off the hat with a huge sigh of relief thankful she actually didn't have to face up to the task of telling her father she wasn't in the house he had wanted her to join since before she could walk. And with that she went and sat alongside her cousin Dominique with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Read and Review? Go on...<p> 


	6. James Potter

Apologies for not updating, it seems like I have interview after interview and exam after exam but they are finally done (for now!) so I can update and write more. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Whilst I own many things, Harry Potter is not one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>James Potter – 2015<strong>

James Sirius Potter entered the Great Hall like he owned the place. In his eyes he practically did, his father defeated Voldemort and his namesakes were possibly the greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts. Yup this was his turf and he certainly had a lot to live up to. And with his cousins and partners in crime, Fred and Louis beside him there was nothing he couldn't do. As he thought of this a huge smile crossed his face. As his eyes wandered around the Great Hall he caught the eye of good old Professor McGonagall and gave her a cheeky wave, she, unsurprisingly was not amused. The two girls beside him giggled as James looked over he noticed that they were both rather pretty and so, even at 11 years old he knew that he was attractive and gave them both a wink. The both giggled again and blushed. _I am going to enjoy this place._ James then turned around to share this thought with his two best friends when he saw them in an intense conversation.

'Okay boys, don't cut me out the loop what's going on?' James asked  
>'You know that absolute git we met on the train?' Louis questioned<br>'Oh yes, please inform me what's the plan?' James inquired  
>'Freddie here wants to <em>light him on fire<em>' Louis said  
>'What?' James exclaimed<br>'I know, I'm brilliant' said Fred  
>'Brilliant, you're mad! Do you want to get expelled on the first evening?' James hissed<br>'Woah, move over Molly, we have a new prefect in the making.' Louis sniggered  
>'Shut up Lou, you know I am not in the slightest like Molly, I'd be quite happy to break the rules but I think setting someone alight is pushing it.' James explained.<br>'Very true, so what do you propose we do?' Louis asked  
>'Well….'<p>

'Potter, James'

'I'm up boys, I'll save you a place at the Gryffindor table' and with that James sauntered over to the stool and shoved the hat on his head.

**Aaah Mr Potter, I was wondering when you would come along. Let's see, you are very much like your father.  
><strong>_I know, so Gryffindor's the best place for me, isn't it?  
><em>**True you do display all the true characteristics….  
><strong>_I sense a but coming….  
><em>**A tad more cocky though, and I see you have an eye for trouble, I like you plan that you have going right now….right well best get to it. No place for you but…  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<br>**_Knew it.  
><em>**Oh and James, let me know how that works out for you.**

And so James strutted over to his rightful table, it didn't take him long to be sorted at all, he was a Gryffindor through and through. Now all he had to do was to wait for his partners in crime so the Great Hall could see the greatest prank pulled since his namesakes, and they already had the perfect target, one Thomas Smith. He couldn't help but grin as he was pulled into an embrace by his cousins.

* * *

><p>So I recieved lots of hits on the last few uploads but ONLY 1 REVIEW! - thanks writergal24 :)<br>Without sounding like I'm begging please review my story, it would really help me to improve my writing and it's really nice to have some! So just click the little button!


	7. Fred Weasley

Okay so a little rant here, I had 288 hits on the last update. And not a single review. It is the single most frustrating thing to put so much time and effort into this and to not get any feedback, and I would like feedback, whether good or bad so I can improve this and make it better for all of the 67 people that read my story. So please review, it would honestly make my day. Rant over. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the series that had got like a billion reviews. (*HINT*)

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley – 2015<strong>

Fred Weasley was his father's son through and through. It made sense then, that he was a Gryffindor through and through. But Fred Weasley had his doubts, yes he was daring, yes he was bold but he hated to think that sometimes he was a little too bold, and he always overstepped the margin. Now was a prime example…

'Shut up Lou, you know I am not in the slightest like Molly, I'd be quite happy to break the rules but I think setting someone alight is pushing it.' James explained.

At first when Fred suggested it he thought it was the perfect plan, but then James pointed out that it was 'pushing it' Fred completely saw why, it was dangerous and even though he was a huge git, Thomas Smith could get seriously hurt. What scared him was that he didn't see it before and without James to point it out he would have hurt someone to get a few laughs. Isn't that something a Slytherin would do?

'Potter, James'

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw his best friend stroll up to the sorting hat full of confidence. Of course James was going to be in Gryffindor; Fred just wished he could be that sure of it as well.

'GRYFFINDOR'

_Of course. _He thought. _No one ever doubted it. _Fred continued to watch the rest of the first year students become house members until there were only a few left.

'Weasley, Fred'

Fred stumbled up to the stool, knees wobbling, hands shaking, forehead sweating as the thoughts of becoming anything but a Gryffindor flooded his mind. The hat was rammed onto his head and a voice filled his head.

**Aaah Mr Fred Weasley, I hope you aren't going to be as much trouble as your father and your uncle were….  
><strong>_Of course I am, if not worse. I aspire to honour my uncle's memory through doing what he did best.  
><em>**I wouldn't expect any less. Now onto business. We're loyal aren't we; however I can see that you will also look out for number one, important if you are going to be as troublesome as we promise….no you aren't the right fit for Hufflepuff.  
><strong>_I should think not.  
><em>**Not as studious as required for a Ravenclaw either. So that leaves Gryffindor and…  
><strong>_Slytherin. I know you can probably see that I have some of the traits for Slytherin; I mean I know sometimes I can harm people without thinking but it's not intentional and I'm really trying to work on it. I just don't belong in Slytherin. Can't you see?  
><em>**I can, it takes a lot of courage to admit your flaws and to promise to work on them which is why I think you belong in 'GRYFFINDOR'**

And so Fred Weasley hopped of the stool and walked liked he never had any doubt that he was a Gryffindor over to the spot next to James where they began to plan exactly how to get the newly sorted Ravenclaw, Thomas Smith back. Without the use of fire.

* * *

><p>See rant above.<p> 


	8. Louis Weasley

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Louis Weasley – 2015<strong>

Louis Charlie Weasley HAD to be a Gryffindor. His father was, practically all his relatives were, he knew that if his mother went to Hogwarts she would have been a Gryffindor, she was a Triwizard Champion for goodness sake. And most importantly his 2 best friends were now sitting at the Gryffindor table.

He saw James and Fred pointing to the seat in between them, where he ought to be sitting in a few moments and he saw his various cousins waving and mouthing words of encouragement. Victoire sat proudly next to Teddy who was wearing his Head Boy badge both grinning at him, as if they knew there was no doubt that he would end up at that table. As quickly as courage began to grow seeing all his family members having so much faith in him, it crashed down seeing Dominique playing with her scarlet and gold tie showing that she had nothing to worry about. Her words from the previous nights came back;

'You are not going to be Gryffindor, not brave enough, you're not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, and not loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff. So that leaves Slytherin and to be honest I'm not sure you'll end up there. You don't belong anywhere'

_You don't belong anywhere; _he had heard those words so often from Dominique, whether it was in regards to the fact he was ginger, and not blond like his mother and sisters, or whether it was because he….

'Weasley, Louis'

The voice of Professor Longbottom broke his thoughts as he was called up to be sorted. Louis grudgingly sat on the stool and had the hat placed on him.

**Why hello, Mr Weasley.  
><strong>_Um hi.  
><em>**Right let's see, you're clever but don't quite have the interest like a Ravenclaw so not there. You are cunning, a true trouble maker but you don't quite have the drive for Slytherin. You are loyal, but I sense that very much like your friends, it's not enough for a Hufflepuff either. Courageous, but I see you have you fears…  
><strong>_So essentially I don't belong anywhere?  
><em>**Everyone, belongs somewhere Louis, it's just a matter of finding the right place.  
><strong>_And that is where for me?  
><em>**Well I sense that although you have your fears, you are willing to face them head on and you like your two friends are quite daring. Therefore you, Louis Charlie Weasley, belong in 'GRYFFINDOR!'**

And so Louis joined his two best friends at the Gryffindor table, where he belonged. In celebration of them joining their rightful house, as Professor McGonagall stood up to make her speech the three boys let off a series of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Fireworks forming the Gryffindor lion that went on to chase Thomas Smith out of the Great Hall. The students erupted into loud cheers and then the words that would be heard for the next 7 years were shouted **'Potter, Weasley, Weasley DETENTION!'**

* * *

><p>Right so I have come to the conclusion that not one of the 105 readers I have had are not going to review so I'm giving up asking. Would be nice to have one though...<p> 


	9. Albus Potter

A huge thanks to my reviewers; alohamora080, wolfergirl and wingswordsandmetaphors.

Disclaimer: Beginning to think I'll never own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Potter – 2017<strong>

Albus Severus Potter. He was named after two headmasters. One was Gryffindor. One was the bravest man his father had met. He was a Slytherin. So maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing if he was made a Slytherin. Was it? He glanced over at the Gryffindor table where James was grinning and gesturing towards the Slytherin table. Yes, it would be unbearable. The git. His grip tightened on his best friend and cousin's hand. Rose understood how he was feeling. She was just as worried that she wouldn't be in Gryffindor. The whole Weasley family knew that she was just as smart as her mother, if not smarter. There were plenty of people who thought she would be in Ravenclaw.

'Potter, Albus'

And so Albus wandered up to the stool, took a deep breath and placed the hat on his head, preparing for the worst. It won't be that bad, he reassured himself.

_Erm, hi, I was just wondering if it would be possible to place me in Gryffindor, and not Slytherin. If possible.  
><em>**…  
><strong>_Hello?  
><em>**…  
><strong>_I knew James was lying about you talking…  
><em>**Oh no, I talk, I was just getting a little insight into your mind. You're a very complex boy, just like your father.  
><strong>Albus felt a surge of hope.  
><em>Really? Just like dad?<br>_**Oh yes, he was difficult to sort as well, I was sure he would have done well in Slytherin, just like you would…  
><strong>And as quickly as Albus' hopes had been raised, they came crashing down.  
><em>Slytherin…really?<br>_**Oh yes. Is that a problem?  
><strong>_Well it's like I said earlier, I'd much rather be in Gryffindor.  
><em>**Why not Slytherin though? Would it really be that bad?  
><strong>_Yes! Well, no. I mean the grief I would get from James would be unbearable, but I'm sure Mum would sort him out. And I suppose it wouldn't be that bad, I'd still see Rose and Roxanne and everyone else even if they weren't in the same house. And Scorpius is there so I know I'll have at least one friend…  
><em>**That is exactly what I was looking for Mr Potter. So now I would like you go and sit with your fellow classmates in…  
>'GRYFFINDOR!'<br>**_What? I thought…  
><em>**That I'd put you in Slytherin? No, you Albus Potter displayed great courage in accepting something that you didn't want and for that you are a true Gryffindor, just like your father and the rest of your family. No go on, go join your family.**

And so Albus Severus Potter, went and joined his family, and was greeted with a hug of congratulations by Head Girl Victoire and her sister Dominique, a stiff nod and congratulations by Molly before heading on down to James, Fred and Louis. Fred and Louis both gave him high fives and congratulations. And as he turned to James, he was engulfed in a hug, a rarity from James;  
>'Knew you belonged here little bro'<br>'What? Just last night you painted my room green! You said I was bound to end up in Slytherin…'  
>'I was winding you up. I knew you were going to be here. Look I even saved you a seat!'<br>'You're such a git!'  
>'I know, but hey, look at it this way, I was preparing you for all possible outcomes'<br>'Still a git'  
>'Ahh but I'm a git that believed in you'<br>'Ew, you're not getting all mushy on us are you James' exclaimed Fred  
>'Shut up Fred. Watch the sorting!' James retorted<p>

Albus had never felt happier, he was finally at Hogwarts, he was in Gryffindor and his brother truly believed in him. So Albus sat in the seat that had been saved for him by his older brother and turned to watch the sorting, waiting for Rose to join him.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review! It makes me happy!<p> 


	10. Rose Weasley

Okay, Rose's turn! Sorry this took so long, my laptop's broken so I had to re write it! So frustrating! But here it is.**  
><strong>

And thank you to aussiewritergirl27 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter when I'm asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Weasley – 2017<strong>

Rose Weasley was extremely excited to go to Hogwarts just like her mother was all those years ago. Rose Weasley had already read Hogwarts: A History three times, just like her mother had. In fact, Rose Weasley had already read all of her textbooks and couldn't wait to start her lessons, just like her mother. Yes Rose Weasley was just like her mother, and just as clever. So naturally, she was expected to be in Ravenclaw, just like her mother. However, unlike her mother she knew exactly where she wanted to go, and it wasn't Ravenclaw. She wanted to be a Gryffindor.

As Rose Weasley filed into the Great Hall with all the other first years, the nerves got too much. She reached out for her best friend, Albus Potter's hand. The boy he was chatting with, Scorpius Malfoy, looked at her oddly. She just glared, her father's words echoing in her head. She felt her hand being squeezed by Albus, he was just as nervous as she was. For the past few months all James had said was that Albus was destined for the Slytherin table. And Albus believed him. The words 'Potter, Albus' broke her thoughts. She felt Albus' hand slip from hers and she watched him make his way up to the stool and place the hat on his head. The minutes and seconds seemed to drag on until 'GRYFFINDOR!' Rose was so pleased for him. And she couldn't wait to join him. Hopefully. Child after child seemed to be sorted, until…

'Weasley, Rose'

Rose wandered up to the stool, and put the hat on. She wasn't as nervous as she was before, after all her mother was in Gryffindor and she was…

**Just like your mother.  
><strong>_Yes. Or so they tell me.  
><em>**Well let me add to that number. Your minds are very alike.  
><strong>_Really?  
><em>**Oh yes, both extremely intelligent. In fact I'd dare say you know more than most of the second years.  
><strong>_Are you joking?  
><em>**Oh no, of course not. You have a very intelligent mind. You're very determined, wanting to prove yourself. You're perfect for Ravenclaw…  
><strong>_Oh.  
><em>**What do you mean oh?  
><strong>_Well it's just you said I was so much like my mum, I just thought you meant I'd be in Gryffindor…  
><em>**Well yes, but you have a characteristic that she didn't possess.  
><strong>_What?  
><em>**The desire to cause trouble. It runs through all the Weasleys. I can see that you will not be afraid to break the rules to get things done. I can see you and Albus being quite the pair. In fact I think you may include Mr Malfoy with that as well.  
><strong>_Malfoy? You're joking.  
><em>**No I'm not, your mother had the same reaction to your father….  
><strong>_WHAT?  
><em>**Anyway, down to business. I think you'll do just fine in…  
>'GRYFFINDOR'<strong>

And so Rose Weasley ran off to the Gryffindor table and into Albus' arms. She had never felt so relieved. As she looked down the table she saw the faces of her six cousins staring at her in shock.  
>'What?' she inquired<br>'But you're so clever….' Began James  
>'You know more than me, and I'm a 4th year!' exclaimed Dominque<br>'I had money on you being in Ravenclaw, now I owe people galleons…' Louis moaned  
>'I was sure you'd be in Ravenclaw…' Molly whispered.<br>Rose began to feel disappointed, did she really belong here? It seemed like most of her family didn't believe it.  
>'Yeah, you're so clever, just like your mum!' Fred exclaimed<br>'Yeah, Rose is just like her mum isn't she' Victoire said  
>'Exactly the same' Louis agreed<br>'And what house was Aunt Hermione in?' Victorie questioned  
>'Gryffindor…oh' the others realised<br>'See, Rose belongs in Gryffindor, she's meant to be here!' Albus exclaimed  
>'It's no wonder the rest of you aren't in Ravenclaw' Victoire sighed<p>

And so Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table beaming, she was in Gryffindor just like her mother. The next day she would start class and prove her knowledge, just like her mother. Within the years to come, she would have her two best friends by her side, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, just like her mother. And just like her mother, she would end up marrying one of her best friends.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me happy :D<p> 


	11. Lucy Weasley

Many thanks to maggie and wordswingsandmetaphors for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own many things, however Harry Potter is not one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Weasley – 2018<strong>

Lucy Weasley was very different to her 15 year old sister Molly. She was therefore very different to her father as well. And both of them were in Gryffindor. This however did not worry Lucy Weasley because her little 11 year old self was absolutely sure that she was going to end up in Gryffindor.

Lucy would much rather be found with her cousin and best friend Roxanne in the garden looking for the gnomes, or with Louis and Fred and James helping them with their greatest scheme. Yes it could be said that Lucy had a sense of adventure and was a little trouble maker just like her older cousins. She idolised them. And that's why Lucy Weasley was absolutely convinced that she was a Gryffindor.

As all the first years were lined up against the far wall waiting for their name to be called she stood up on her tiptoes and craned her neck looking towards the Gryffindor table. She spotted Molly, engrossed in a book as always. Lucy tried in vain to catch her attention but it was no use. Lucy gritted her teeth seething with anger. This was possibly the most important moment in all of her 11 years and her sister didn't even have the decency to tear her nose out of the book. She then looked up the table to see Rose and Albus sniggering at something. She followed their line of vision to see Scorpius Malfoy mouthing something causing her cousins to burst into another hysterical round of silent laughter. They then caught her staring and beamed true smiles, more than she ever got out of her sister. Rose mouthed 'Good Luck' whilst Albus gave her a quick thumbs up. Her gaze then wandered onto a group of gossiping girls containing the strawberry blond head of Dominique who patted a seat next to her when she looked up to see Lucy. All of a sudden a slip of parchment appeared at Lucy's feet. Bending down to pick it up she saw a hastily scrawled not reading _Good Luck Luce, we'll save a seat for you and we can get down to planning your first prank of the term! Love James, Louis and Fred x_ Lucy beamed and glanced up to see the trio holding a banner reading Good Luck Roxanne and Lucy! She giggled and turned her attention to the sorting. Claire Vallings had just become a Ravenclaw, meaning it was just about her turn to be sorted. And sure enough her name was called.

'Weasley, Lucy'

As Lucy wandered up to the stool she turned to have one last looked at the Gryffindor table only to see Molly watching intently. A small smile was exchanged before the hat was placed over her eyes.

**Hmm very interesting…  
><strong>_What is?  
><em>**You are probably the easiest Weasley I have ever sorted  
><strong>_Really?  
><em>**Oh yes! You're smart but, if you'll excuse me, not quite Ravenclaw material. You're determined but do not strive for greatness like many other Slytherins. You're loyal, but I don't think you'd suit Hufflepuff. You Lucy Weasley remind me of your cousin James.  
><strong>_Really?  
><em>**Oh yes, you're both true Gryffindors, very easy to sort as well. Right off you go to 'GRYFFINDOR!'**

Lucy Weasley whipped off the hat to see her sister Molly beaming at her, with a true smile that was rarely seen. She ran straight into her arms, another rarity hearing a string of congratulations whispered in her ear. Albus and Rose both beamed at her saying they knew she could do it. Dominique managed to tear herself away from the latest scandal to praise her. Lucy then turned to her big cousin James and stated

'The hat says we're very alike you know'  
>'Really?'<br>'Yep, he said we were true Gryffindors.'  
>'Tell me something I don't know! Now let's get to work and plan your first ever prank in the Hogwarts Halls. Can't have you being another Uncle Percy can we, no offence!'<p>

And so Lucy Weasley sat down with her cousins, waiting for the imminent arrival of her best friend and partner in crime Roxanne.

* * *

><p>Please Review - they're so lovely!<p>

Also I have gone on an uploading spree and have lots of new stories up...please have a read!


	12. Roxanne Weasley

Here's Roxanne! I hope I did her justice! Thanks to Bookworm41, Outofthisworldgal and PotterNerd94 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sob.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxanne Weasley – 2018<strong>

There was a lot of pressure on Roxanne. None of it was intentional of course but as she stood in the line and waited for the sorting she couldn't help think of all the disappointed faces of her family she would see if she was sorted into Gryffindor. There was one face that she couldn't bear upsetting, her older brother Fred. He had been just as excited as Roxanne for her first year at Hogwarts. All he could talk about was Gryffindor, and how Roxanne would fit right in there.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Fred grinning at her, showing her a thumbs up for support. Roxanne swallowed, she had never been this nervous before. Suddenly a piece of parchment appeared at her feet, she looked up and saw Fred miming 'Read It' and so she did just that. It read _Roxy, can't wait for you to be in Gryffindor, the halls better look out because between you and Lucy and me and the boys a lot of trouble is going to be caused! See you at the table sis! Love you x _Roxanne thought she was going to be sick. As she tried to calm her turning stomach Lucy was called to be sorted. Almost as soon as the hat touched her head she was pronounced a Gryffindor. Roxanne was so caught up in the celebrations at the Gryffindor table she almost missed her name.

'Weasley, Roxanne'

The hall seemed deadly quiet; all she could hear were the echoes of her footsteps as she wandered up to the stool. Then all of a sudden a voice broke the silence;

'Come on Roxanne, we're waiting for you at Gryffindor!'

Roxanne looked over to see Fred standing on his seat cheering for her. Then all of the sudden the whole of her family started cheering, and no one was quite aware of how much noise the Potter Weasley Clan could make. Managing a small smile at her family, the hat was slipped on her head.

**Now, Miss Weasley would you mind telling me why on earth you are so nervous?  
><strong>_Well, the same reason as everyone else's head you've sat on I suppose.  
><em>**Which would be?  
><strong>_What if I'm not in the house I want to be? What will my family say?  
><em>**I'm sure they would be proud of you no matter what.  
><strong>_Well yes, but I would be disappointed.  
><em>**Well Miss Weasley you have no reason to be disappointed.  
><strong>_I don't?  
><em>**No, you are just like your cousin Lucy.  
><strong>_How so?  
><em>**A true fit for Gryffindor! You're brave, courageous, determined and unlike your brother, you seem to have a clear divide between wrong and right.  
><strong>_So you're putting me in Gryffindor?  
><em>**Of course! No offence, but you simply do not fit anywhere else. 'GRYFFINDOR'  
>Now, what was all that worrying about? Go join your family!<strong>

And so Roxanne whipped the hat off and ran straight to the Gryffindor table where she eagerly met her brother's arms. After a brief hug and a 'Welcome to Gryffindor sis, knew you could do it' she was passed around her family, as every single one of her cousins was when they first joined Gryffindor. As she sat down between her brother and best friend she ate heartily whilst planning her very first prank as a student of the scarlet and gold house wondering, just as the sorting hat had said, what was all that worrying about?

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! :)<p> 


	13. Lily Potter

Thanks to Bookworm41, tjmakay, PotterNerd94, Baron Von Kitty and Hexact for reviewing - you guys are great! Also thanks to tjmakay, PotterNerd94, Aislinn Brown and Airforce1990 for favouriting my story!

So this is me almost finished! It seems to have gone so quickly!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Potter – 2019<strong>

Lily Potter strode confidently into the Great Hall, dragging her best friend Hugo by his hand. She had been waiting for this day ever since she saw her brother James board the scarlet train. When her Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived a reply was sent off within 6 seconds as it had been sitting on the kitchen counter for weeks. She rushed off to get her robes and books and most importantly her 10 ¾ inch unyielding Laurel with unicorn hair core wand. She hadn't let go of it since.

Lily looked around the Great Hall trying to absorb every single thing; she wanted to remember this moment forever. As she was scanning the hall, something caught her eye. As she turned in its direction she saw James, Louis and Fred holding a red and scarlet flag reading 'Lily Potter' giggling she waved. She couldn't wait to sit down and be draped in it as she knew her brother would do. She looked around for her other brother and saw him deep in conversation with Rose, there was no use trying to get his attention for when he a Rose started talking, there was no stopping them. As she was about to wave to her other cousins a voice caught her attention,

'Potter, Lily'

Lily gave Hugo's hand a quick squeeze and whispered 'see you in Gryffindor' before confidently strolling up to the hat. As soon as the hat was put on her head she began to speak to it.

_Listen, you ARE going to put me in Gryffindor.  
><em>**Wow, you really are your mother's daughter.  
><strong>_What?  
><em>**She demanded that she be put in Gryffindor too.  
><strong>_Okay, well seeing as we are so alike I should be in Gryffindor just like her.  
><em>**And what if I say you're a better match for Ravenclaw?  
><strong>_You can watch as the teachers try and drag me kicking and screaming to that table. I am sitting at the Gryffindor table. End of.  
><em>**You're very brave to be talking back to me when I decide where you end up…  
><strong>_I know. I'm brave just like a Gryffindor. Look I'm tired of beating around the bush, just say I'm in Gryffindor, you and I are both aware that it is where I will end up.  
><em>**I can see no reason why you wouldn't fit in Gryffindor; you truly are your mother's daughter, and your namesake's granddaughter. So Lily Potter go and join 'GRYFFINDOR!'  
><strong>_Thank you.  
><em>**Try and keep that temper under control young Lily, although when it comes to James, it's perfectly understandable.**

And so Lily Potter jumped off the stool and headed straight for the Gryffindor table where she ran straight into her big brother's arms. Albus and Rose both enveloped her in a hug and Dominique patted her on the head whilst she passed her. Molly hardly looked up from her book to offer her congratulations and Roxanne ad Lucy where too busy having an argument with a 5th year prefect about proper etiquette at the dinner table. As Lily sat down squeezed between James and Louis she felt the flag being wrapped around her shoulders where it remained for the rest of the night and would later be pinned above her bed in the dorm to prove how true a Gryffindor she was.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please carry on reviewing! :)<p> 


	14. Hugo Weasley

I can't believe this is almost over! I am posting and epilogue and then it's done! Thanks to Curly Wurly Me and tjmakay for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Hugo Weasley – 2019<strong>

To say Hugo Weasley was nervous was an understatement. He was positively terrified. If Lily became a Gryffindor, and it was a well known fact that she would be, it would be down to him to complete the set. But if he didn't get in, he would be the first Weasley in several generations that was not a Gryffindor. Yes Hugo Weasley was terrified.

He briefly heard Lily's name being called and turned to see her confidently stride up to the stool, Hugo wished he could be as brave and as confident as Lily. Within a few moments she was announced a Gryffindor. Hugo's heart began to hammer uncontrollably. When he saw Lily arrive at the table and be draped in the scarlet and gold flag he felt the beginning of tears prickling in his eyes. He really was going to be the one to let everyone down.

He counted 5 more children in the line to go before him. The wait was agonizing but eventually he heard the words.

'Weasley, Hugo'

The hall went silent; he could feel everybody's eyes on him. They, like his family, were waiting to see if Gryffindor got the complete set. Hugo felt the overwhelming pressure mount as he tried to concentrate on his echoing steps up to the stool but couldn't stop looking around the hall to see hundreds of eyes trained on him.

Hugo sat on the stool and took one last look at his family. Then it was just him and the hat.

**Ah, the final Weasley. I'm guessing that everyone's hoping Gryffindor get the complete set eh?  
><strong>_Um, yes.  
><em>**Must be a lot of pressure on you then.  
><strong>_Yes.  
><em>**Not a talkative one are we?  
><strong>_Oh sorry. I'm just nervous.  
><em>**Yes, completely understandable.  
><strong>_So are you going to sort me? I'd rather get this over with.  
><em>**Yes, of course. Now let's see, you are very confident are you? Why on earth are you convinced you aren't going to become a Gryffindor?  
><strong>_I don't know really, I suppose I don't think I'm the right 'fit'  
><em>**Not the right fit? Tell me, how many members of your family are in Gryffindor?  
><strong>_Um all of them?  
><em>**Yes, every last one. And I know that you of all people can tell me how different they are.  
><strong>_Well, everyone is pretty much different.  
><em>**Exactly, and if every last one of them has become a Gryffindor, what's to say you won't be?  
><strong>_So you're putting me in Gryffindor?  
><em>**Oh not yet, I still need to have a look at you. Now let's see, you're loyal, hard working, determined, a bit of a push over. I'd say a good Hufflepuff so I guess I should announce it…  
><strong>_NO!  
><em>**What?  
><strong>_I want to be a Gryffindor.  
><em>**Are you sure?  
><strong>_Positive.  
><em>**Very well then…  
><strong>_Wait, really?  
><em>**Of course. You Hugo Weasley have displayed a great sense of bravery.  
><strong>_I have?  
><em>**Oh yes, you were positively shaking when you got up here because you feared you would not be good enough for Gryffindor, and yet you have made the decision to take on the challenge. And I know you'll be just fine.  
><strong>_Gryffindor then?  
><em>**Of course. 'GRYFFINDOR!'**

As the word echoed throughout the hall, there were whoops and cheers, but not just from the Gryffindor table. Up at the staff table galleons were exchanged for bets that had been made years ago. Professor McGonagall seemed to be making her rounds and at the end of it seemed to be a lot richer. The cheers on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table where the same volumes as when they gained a new student. The Gryffindor table was a whole different story. Every student was clapping and cheering. There was some standing on the tables shouting at the top of their voices. And as for Hugo's family, they were all standing in a together in a large group waiting for Hugo to arrive.

When he finally reached the Gryffindor table he ran straight into Lily's arms to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. His family then enclosed around him with Hugo being passed around from cousin to cousin. It goes without saying that the celebrations continued well on into the night, for both Gryffindor, staff and the Potter Weasley Clan.

* * *

><p>Kindly review! :)<p> 


	15. Epilogue

Last chapter, I can't believe it's all over! Thanks you to every single one of my readers and a special thank you to my reviewers. writergal24, wingswordsandmetaphors, wolfergirl, alohamora080, aussiewritergirl27, maggie, bookworm41, outofthisworldgal, PotterNerd94, tjmakay, Baron Von Kitty, Hexact and Curly Wurly Me. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>All 13 children of the Potter Weasley Clan made it into Gryffindor. Every single one of them was sorted into there for a different reason, for a different characteristic they displayed.<p>

Teddy became Quidditch Captain and Head Boy before following in his mothers footsteps and becoming an Auror.

Victoire went on to become Head Girl. After many arguments with her mother about what to do with her life she took over Madam Malkins and began her very own store, Delacour. She became the most renowned Wizard designer and when her mother visited one of her branches in Paris, she couldn't help but admit that maybe she didn't have to do something more academic. She had done brilliantly.

Dominique because the first female Quidditch captain since her Aunt Angelina and led the Gryffindor team to a record winning 560-10 win over Ravenclaw. It was no surprise that she was recruited to play for the Appleby Arrows professionally.

Molly was just like her father, prefect, Head Girl, top grades and went on to work at the Ministry for The Department of Magical Transportation; she however never turned her back on her family.

James had a very turbulent relationship with his Herbology teacher's daughter Alice, just as his grandfather and grandmother had many years ago. He then went on to join Teddy at the Auror's office.

Along with Louis and Fred who carried on the family business of Weasley Wizards Wheezes, the three of them became the most notorious pranksters to walk the halls since the Marauders.

After seven long years spent with his two best friends, Albus Severus returned to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration just as his namesakes did, he went on to become Headmaster, just like them as well.

Rose Weasley really was the brightest witch of her age, the only person that ever came close to beating her was her husband Scorpius. It was these top grades that aided her in becoming Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Lucy Weasley was a mischevious young girl and could often be found with her three older cousins helping them to stir up trouble. When Lucy left Hogwarts she had no clue what she wanted to do. She spent a year or two travelling around much to her father's chagrin before visiting her Uncle Charlie in Romania where she found her calling; dragons.

Roxanne Weasley was the star keeper in the landslide triumph over Ravenclaw that Dominique captained and she went on to play for Pride of Portree. The matches that occurred between Appleby Arrows and Pride of Portree often attracted much family rivalry.

Lily Potter flew through Hogwarts with one goal in sight, to become a healer and years later she could be seen rushing about St Mungo's responding to many emergency calls.

Hugo Weasley finally proved his worth in Gryffindor after many years of trying to keep up and eventually took on an apprenticeship at Ollivander's and could be seen years later searching for wands for eager 11 year olds.

Every single grandchild of Molly and Arthur was wonderfully different from the other. But they were all Gryffindors through and through.

* * *

><p>Please continue to review! Even if your are reading this months later :)<p> 


End file.
